Jessa Vanallen
Name: Jessa Vanallen Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Smoking, Drugs, Parties Appearance: Jessa is 5'7 and has refused to divulge her weight for the purpose of this bio. She has green eyes, but ever since she switched from glasses to contact lenses they've appeared a shade of purple. Her straight shoulder-length hair has been dyed virtually every colour under the sun but can currently be described as a brownish-red with blonde highlights. Her ears are pierced several times each, along with her nose. She has pale skin, strong (almost masculine) facial features and full lips. She is well-endowed. Her attire usually consists of various black articles of clothing, particularly a thin black zip-up hoody over a black tank-top and black pants with a studded belt and chucks that have seen better days. Her wrists are adorned with glow bracelets and other random shit. Recently she has lost a little weight due to diet pills. Biography: Jessa was one of those kids who constantly needed to be entertained. Fortunately for her she found pushing peoples buttons (especially authority figures) and being generally unruly in gradeschool to be tremendous fun, although this admittedly made her a socially "acquired taste" to the other kids. That was fine with her though; she only wanted to be friends with interesting people. She eventually began dressing the way she does now, which can only be described as a bizarre cross between punk, goth and raver. Somewhere along the line she developed hypersexual tendencies, which provided her many a good laugh making pubescent boys uncomfortable and ultimately lead to her losing her virginity during the summer before highschool. She also began smoking, which sated her boredom whenever there was nothing going on. Lots of kids like to try to reinvent themselves for highschool, and Jessa did her best to be twice as awkwardly innapropriate and spontaneous as usual (also to use ebonics more often). She fit in well with the burnouts and skipped classes regularly to go goof off and light up, even screw if she was really hurting for it. She eventually tried a few substances, particularly favouring ecstacy but also becoming a fairly regular toker. By the time she was a senior she had established a negative reputation amongst teachers and students alike. There was an incident a while back; the reasons are unclear as far as she is concerned (big surprise), but Jessa got into a fight with another girl and was later pummelled by a group that she could only assume had been the bitch's friends. She blacked out after she was threatened by one of the hooting assailants with a knife, and woke up in a lot of pain (however relieved to find that she hadn't been cut). For the next few weeks she bore the ugly marks of the assault without attempting to inform the authorities, primarily out of fear that even more friends who had nothing to do with it would retaliate. Gradually the paranoia faded and things went back to normal. Now Jessa can concentrate on her studies...oh wait, nevermind. Advantages: Jessa is clever and can be very manipulative. She isn't afraid of a fight she thinks she can win. Disadvantages: Being a frequent smoker has negatively affected her stamina, and on top of that she has a furious libido. Designated Number: Female Student no. 09 The above biography is as written by CycoKiller. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Slinky Conclusions: G09, G09, everybody loves G09! I’m kidding of course, but let’s be honest with ourselves, a coked up woman with a slinky? I’ve seen sponges more threatening. At least we can pray for her libido giving the public a good fifteen minutes of entertainment. Game Evaluations Kills: Jeff Marontate, Melina Frost Killed by: Melina Frost Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jessa, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Scapegoat *Round One, Fight Two; Lance vs. Jessa V3: *In the Wake of the Bunt *Dropping the Soap *She Bop *What a day, what a day, what a day *A Moment's Hesitation/The Pedestrian *Faith in Nothing Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jessa Vanallen. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students